mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Adamlenton1
Well, this is my talk page. If you want to talk to me, here is the place. Adamlenton1's Talk Page adamlenton1, it's a pleasure to find you here! I've been trying to befriend you on MLN for about 1 month now.legocityfan119 :D (talk) 22:50, January 26, 2012 (UTC)legocityfan119 :D thanks for acceping my freind request! legocityfan119 :D (talk) 22:38, January 27, 2012 (UTC)legocityfan119 Gems for pipes I'm throwing in another 2 gypsum for those gems and dino horns. Huo Suggestions for your page. Adam, I'd put a factory module rank 2 on your page. You need 4,000+ red bricks for Ranks 7, 8. Also, put LOTS of orange, green and purple making modules on your page. You'll need them. Huo Avatar Is your cat avatar your cat? :P legocityfan119 :D (talk) 23:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) legocityfan119 Store What did you do to my store!? When I went to check what you had changed, It was all messed up!!! please don't do it again. 18tanzc 16:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) LCF's Store Just wondering, but why do you want to work at LCF's Store and not open one yourself? 18tanzc 01:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It's kind of late, but I've seen you have a new store on MLN! Codyn329 (talk) 01:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) New Rank: Wow, you are already Rank 6, congrats! Codyn329 (talk) 18:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Favor Adamlenton1, please visit my userpage and take the poll you see. Please don't tell me what you chose. I must know if I'm wanted around the wiki. Thanks. 18tanzc 16:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You can Erase this once you have read it and taken my poll. Top 10 Did you know that YOU are on the top 10 sticker mod ranking page? I also have a picture of it to prove it! Congrats! 18tanzc 16:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Rank 5??? Hey Adamlenton1, I was reading your profile and it still says that you are Rank 5. I noticed that you are Rank 6 now and just wanted to point that out for you. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:57, March 5, 2012 (UTC) From The RedBrick Marketplace Sorry about the delay with getting you the microphone. Please enjoy this free coupon. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 18:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Auction! Come and bid in my Auction! 18tanzc 20:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) New Raffle! There's a new raffle on the Mega Auction Talk page, you can go there by visiting here.Codyn329 (talk) 18:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Loose Sparks Hey, Adamlenton1, about a week ago, we had a deal with microphones and loose sparks and I still didn't get my loose sparks. I just wanted to let you know. Thanks. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick My MLN Page 02:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) RfA Hey AL1, if you are still here please Vote Here for your opinion of me becoming an admin. Thanks! 18tanzc Talk Super Store MLN 01:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) MLN Stuff I (might) owe you Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ Hey, I thought I might drop by. Gee, it feels weird coming back. I've been gone since Feb. I thought you might want all the stuff you sold for me? Starting from the honey pie. If you don't need them, just send them back. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 23:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) LCF's Store Hey,thanks for fixing my store up! It looks WAY better now! Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 22:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Are you still active? just wanted to know. you haven't answered any of my questions. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 17:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Are You still active? Just asking if you are still active? btw I am active again. Ľ¢ƒ❶①❾ (talk) 20:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Not really LOL. I'll stick around if you want. ᴥ۩ Aᴰᴀᴹᴌ¹ᴉ ۩ᴥ (talk) 17:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll add that 'how long you've been viewing my page' to your page. 22:06, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! 18:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Did you die or something? 03:09, November 16, 2014 (UTC)